THE DOCTOR
by baby jen
Summary: Updated!! The Godfather meets ER sort of story. Dave Malucci in a starring role as a sort of Michael Corleone. Hard to explain. Please R&R!! Baby Jen xx
1. Family Matters

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the er characters mentioned within this fic. All   
other characters mentioned are my own.  
  
TITLE: THE DOCTOR  
  
AN: My inspiration for this story struck me recently while I watched   
the GODFATHER trilogy for the 100th time.(It's the best sage ever!!)   
Anyway, for some reason or another, I had the idea to write a fic revolving around   
Dave Malucci as an Al Pacino/Michael Corleone sort of guy.   
It's my first fic with Dave as a starring character. On ER  
Dave makes indirect references to understanding people with violent   
famillies or backgrounds. Most people assume it's because he was abused or   
something but I thought I'd take a more origianl spin on it and play around with it.  
It is not essential to have seen the GODFATHER or any other film of that  
nature to appreciate this fic. I hope.  
I hope you find it entertaining. All reviews welcome. Baby Jen. XX  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part I: Family Matters.  
  
It is New York City. As the clock strikes 8.00pm, a number of black  
limosines can be seen pulling into a long darkened drive way. At the end   
of the driveway is a 3 story mansion. Standing guard at the front are two tall   
ominous looking men. 10 minutes later 5 men are seated around a dining room table  
-as an entourage of body guards look on. The five men-all dressed in fine  
Armani suits sit-sipping Martinis, nervously glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
8.30pm. The door to the room opens-and a new face enters the room.  
  
He is older looking-yet dashing. His face is stern, but his features appear nonetheless  
quite hansome. His dark hair is streaked with grey. His surprisingly toned  
pysique is displayed to it's best in a dark Versace single breast. He takes  
his place at the table-the nervous tension in the atmosphere is momentarilly  
relaxed by his confident aura.  
  
He speaks. His deep raspy voice reveals the presence of   
a strong Italian accent.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming...during these  
'interesting times'."  
  
The room nodded in agreement. They had nothing but respect for the Man.  
He was Don Antonio Malucci. Head of the 'familly' and based in  
New York cit. He was both respected and feared amoung those who  
knew him. He was often refered to as THE DOCTOR.  
  
He spoke again.   
  
" As you know, the situation at the moment  
is of a some what complicated nature. For those of you  
who are unfamiliar with the details...my associate and  
conciliary Roberto DeMalia will now fill you in."  
  
Roberto DeMalia was a lean mean looking man. He had worked for   
Antonio Malucci for 16 years. No one dared cross this   
individual-as he was the right hand man to the DOCTOR.  
  
He stood up to address the room.  
  
"Thank you Don Malucci. Gentleman, the situation is as  
we last left it.A shipment of cocaine was stopped by the Border policia  
in Mexico. The crew insisted that they were sent by Don Malucci.  
As you know-the Malucci Familly has always held a no-drugs policy  
in matters of business. This crew were obviously  
hired by one of our enemies to frame our familly. As you all know,  
our business is flourioshing with the unions and the casinos-this  
is a an attempt to crush our success.   
The question therefore is to determine exactly who is behind this set-up."  
  
Don DeMalia sat down as the faces in the room became more grave.  
  
Don MAulcci stood up and addressed the room one last time.  
  
"Well my friends-there is nothing we can do right now. I've dispatched  
a group of my best men to investigate. They are undercover as we speak to try  
and shake down our enemies till we find the ones responsible.  
I want to do everything possible before going to the mattresses on this one.  
I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. The quicker and quieter we can keep it, the  
better. Bada bing, bada boom. Anyway-we meet again to re-assess the situation  
this time next week."  
  
The meeting was broken and the various groups were ushered into long black limos.  
  
Don Malucci sat down in his chair behind his desk. He looked around at the pictures on his walls.  
  
His daughter Maria. She was only 17 years old. She was still living with him.  
She looked so much like her mother; Carla. He looked at the portrait of a young man  
in his early twenties. Short dark hair and dark eyes. He looked so much like his father.  
  
"Young David!" muttered Don Malucci to himself as he picked up the picture. "How I wish you did  
not despise your familly so."  
  
"It's the familly BUSINESS I despise, pop." replied a voice.  
  
Don Maluccie looked up to see his son standing in the door way.  
  
"David-what a pleasant surprise. You never come anymore."  
  
The Don stood up to greet Dave in the traditional Italian fashion.  
  
Dave stood back and replied: "I'm here because Mom asked me to come."  
  
The Don sat back down again as Dave continued to speak.  
  
"She said-she said you haven't been to well recently. I just wanted to check you were...OK."  
  
"I see." replied the Don. "I have some pressing issues at the moment that's all. Nothing  
I haven't seen before. You don't need to worry. "  
  
"Maybe I don't but you should. You're not too young any more Pop-you got high blood pressure,  
you got Diabetes-you gotta realise this 'game' is a little bit too much for you now."  
  
"I am your father David-you don't talk to me like that. I will be trwated with respect..."  
  
"Respect? You want respect? You think you deserve it? You're not a legit business man  
you're a mafia criminal. YOu don't...."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" yelled Dave's father.  
  
The Don lowered his voice.  
  
"You made your choice -you wanted nothing to with my business. I respected that. What I  
do with my business-is MY business. YOU respect that. Do you understand?"  
  
Dave scowled and nodded slowly.  
  
"Whatever-you wanna have a death wish-leave me out of it. I DON'T want anything to do with  
you or your damn....'business' .......Tell mamma and Maria I stopped by".  
  
With that Dave shut the door and left to begin his shift at the Hospital.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	2. Memories

Part 2: Memories  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dave got a taxi to the NY airport and boarded the Chicago bound plane at 10.00pm. He looked at his watch-he had a shift   
starting at 7.00am-and the flight was just over 4 hours long. He realised if he was going to get any real sleep before his  
shift he had better do it now on the plane. So he lay back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
  
But he could not sleep. His thought kept drifting towards his father.   
  
He had never gotten along with his father; not since he was old enough to understand the nature of his father's 'business'.  
  
When he was younger and in School he had always been ashamed to admit to anyone who his father was. But all the same-it  
was still a well known fact. For crying out loud-his was the only father who would show up for a parent-teacher meeting   
accompanied by an entourage of body guards. Fitting in was hard enough without that sort of stigma attached to your name.  
  
Not that he was ever bullied. No one would dare even think about it. Cross the son of Don Antonio Malucci? You would have   
to have a death wish.  
  
*Mind you* remembered Dave, *There was that one incident...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Flash back to high school]  
  
When Dave was 16 years old he was enrolled in Parklane High School, New York. His father had always wanted his   
children to be tutored at home but Dave and his sister were adament that they wanted to attend school like normal kids.   
  
The truth was they enjoyed the time spent outside the huge familly compound-because it provided them was some sort of   
an escape from the dangerous world they were born into. But all the same-they never really felt as though they 'fit' in with   
the rest of society. Deep down a part of them was worried that they would never fit in. That they were destined to be feared   
and secretly loathed by the rest of the world.  
  
It was no surprise to find tabloid photgraphers parked out side the compoud for hours on end hoping to catch a glimpse  
of the infamous Malucci Familly. Dave had spent his entire childhood being transported in long black tinted limos  
surrounded by body guards.   
  
It was in this manner that he was dropped and picked from High school every day- everyone knew about Dave's  
Familly. Dave was the one person who could walk down a hallway free from fear of ridicule and bullying.   
He was the one people feared. The one people avoided lest they should accidentally upset him. He was tip toed around  
and treated as though he could do no wrong. And Dave hated it.  
  
All his life Dave had followed the rules. Played by the book. Never doen anything out of line-he was straight as an arrow  
which quite ironic given his background. But by the time he was 16 he had enough. Enough of the constant false  
praise and ass kissing. From teachers as well as pupils. So he began acting out.   
  
He would be late with his assignments, talk in class, arrive late, leave early. Anything to be *really* noticed.  
No one looked beyond his *name*. He just wanted to be treated as a normal person. But his plans failed.  
Teachers ignored his behaviour, and students ignored him. They looked at his behaviour as conceited-for they were   
certain he was acting out simply because he knew he could and get away with it. They couldn't have been further  
from the truth.   
  
Dave became quite depressed. No matter what he did people were still on edge with him. No one was ever openly  
hostile with him-but at the same time no one really ever friendly with him either. He felt like he had a contagious  
disease or something. Or maybe he and his familly were a disease-maybe they were a plague within society.  
  
One day he was sat alone eating luch on a bench outside in the playing fields just near foot ball practise.  
Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey, you're David Malucci, right?"  
  
Dave just nodded feeling confused as he turned around to see a boy about his age staring angrilly back at Dave.  
  
"Then your father's Don Malucci right, that Mafia guy?"  
  
"What do you want? " replied Dave defensively.  
  
"To punch you, you son-of-s-b***h!"  
  
Without further warning the boy swung at Dave and his fist caught his right in the face.  
  
Dave was knocked off his seat and fell to the floor. At first he was dazed-and felt warnm blood trickling out  
of his nose. His jaw ached like hell. Dave looked up at the boy standing over him and asked him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? What's your damn problem!?"  
  
The boy looked down at Dave with hate in his eyes and replied.  
  
"Your b*****d of a Father bribed my old man's union leader. Because of you-my Dad's lost his job!!"  
  
The kid went to kick at Dave while he was on the floor but Dave rolled out of the way and onto his feet.  
  
Dave looked back at the kid and felt genuinly sorry for the guy.  
  
"Look man-I'm sorry..." mumbled Dave.  
  
"SORRY? You think that cut's anything with me? SORRY!! Sorry doesn't get my old man his job back now does it!  
You selfish prick, don't even try to apologise to me. I didn't come here for an apology I came here to kick your ass."  
  
"Kick my ass huh? Well why don't you?" challenged Dave .  
  
"I think I just did, you weak-ass jerk. But if you wanna go again-be my guest. You think I won't do it?  
You think you can just waltz around the place like some sort fo God-well you cat't you arrogant  
freak. Come on-you think I'm not serious-let's go again!! Hell I'm not afraid of you..."  
  
"Huh-w-wait a minute. What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I'm not afraid of you, punk." replied the boy.  
  
Dave was stopped dead in his tracks. It suddenly his him. At first he'd been livid with this kid. But now it struck him.  
This kid treated him like he would any other kid. This kid wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"Well-you wanna fight or not?" demanded the other boy.  
  
Dave smiled and simply said.  
  
"No thanks man-you uh, you really kicked my butt. Let's call it quits."  
  
The other boy just stared back at him puzzled.   
  
Dave just walked of the field back to school. His nose was bleeding, His jaw hurt like hell, he couldn't quite see  
straight and he pretty sure he'd chipped a tooth. And he'd never felt happier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Return to present time]  
  
Malucci's flight touched down in Chicago at just after 2.00am and he hadn't slept a wink.   
Memories of the past had kept him awake.   
  
Dave caught a taxi cab to his apartment.He arrived home at just before 3.00 am and he decided to once again try and catch   
some sleep before his shift. But once again his thoughts once kept him awake as his mind drifted back to the earlier   
meeting with his Father.  
  
He had seemed so tired when Dave had seen him this time. His mother had been right-the strain  
had definately begun to show. When he had stood in that study he remembered how just a few years ago  
he'd stood in that same study before his father as he told him that he'd wanted to become a doctor.  
  
He knew his father disapproved but all the same he had agreed to support him. To pay his way.  
  
Dave had not wanted to accept his father's help at first but then later agreed. It would help in the long run.  
Medical school was certainly not cheap.  
  
Dave chuckled to himself as he remembered how puzzled Kerry Weaver hand John Carter had been to discover Dave making  
plans to buy a fancy car. How unable they were to understand how he could possiblt afford it on a resident's salary with   
med school loans to pay off. Of course the truth was he had no loans to pay off thanks to his father. But he would  
never tell them that.   
  
As he thought of Carter it struck him-as it often did- how similar they were in some ways.  
  
They both came from wealthy back grounds, and they had both eventually tirned their back on it too.  
  
*Off course, the Carter Familly is so respected and legit.* thought Malucci as he tossed and turned. *The Malucci  
familly is more feared than it is actually respected.* he thought resentfully.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Malucci finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
To be continued...  
Baby JenXX  
  
Please R&R!! ;-) 


	3. Things have changed

Part 3: Things have changed  
_________________________  
  
Malucci's alarm went off at just after 6.00am. He groaned; he had to be at work in less than an hour-plus being late  
wasn't an option with Weaver on duty.  
  
He quickly got up and jusmped in the shower. As the hot water hit his back he began to unwind alittle-  
he was always pretty tense after seeing his father.  
  
He dried himself off, threw on some clothes and set off for work.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
He checked in at the desk at 7.00am on the dot.  
  
*Not bad he thought*.  
  
"Hey Dave!"  
  
"Oh, hey Carter-how you doin'.?"  
  
"Not too bad it has to be said. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining..."  
  
"woah-somebody get this guy a bed-he's not well!" laughed Dave as the two young doctors went to grab a chart.  
  
"Hmm...bed wetting in 4. Now there's why I became a doctor!" joked Carter.  
  
"Hey man-I got a 45 year old 250lb male with constipation. Believe me you got the better deal!!" chuckled Dave.  
  
"Malucci-you got a call on line 1. It's your mother, she says it's urgent!" shouted Frannk the desk clerk.  
  
"Huh-OK thanks." Dave said surprised.  
  
*This is odd-mama's never called me at work before.*  
  
He picked up the reciever and nervously uttered:  
  
"H-i mama, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Davy please come quick-It's your father he's been rushed to hospital. HE had some sort of fit and then he stopped  
breathing and he j-just kept shalking and I-I..."  
  
His mother's voice trailed off into sobs as the news began to sink in. Dave shook himself from his thoughts.  
  
"Mama-calm down don't worry-I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm leaving now OK? I'll see you at the hospital-please don't worry  
everything will be fine!!"  
  
Dave's face was ghostly white as he hung up the phone. He felt shell shocked. As a doctor he'd practically sees it  
coming but as a son he still horrified.  
  
Carter came back to return his chart and saw Dave lost in some sort of trance.  
  
"Hey Dave what's up-you look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Huh-n-nothing. I, I gotta go. Listen do me a favour, tell Weaver I had to leave-familly emergency. See ya."  
  
"Hey wait-what familly emergency what are you talking about?"  
  
"My father's in hospital in New York and I need to go see him that's all. Bye" Dave muttered as he tried to push past Carter.  
  
"WAIT-Dave is it serious?"  
  
"Sounds like it" shrugged Dave as he began to fight back tears. Not wanting Carter to see him cry he tried once again to   
push past the taller doctor but once again carter stood his ground.  
  
"Dave-I've never seen you like this I don't think you should be alone right now, why don't..."  
  
"CARTER WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" screamed Dave as he shoved Carter hard causing him to fall.  
  
He stormed into the lounge to grab his coat form his locker. But when he opened the locker door he just dropped his head  
into his heands and began to cry.  
  
He felt someone put an arm round is shoulder as he looked up to see Carter looking down at him with concern in his eyes.  
  
Ashamed at being seen like this Dave tried to pull away but then collapsed into the arms of his friend.  
  
Carter felt his body shake as he sobbed and was become seriously worried. He's never seen Dave like this ever.  
  
"Look Dave, I called you a cab but I really don't think you're OK. So if it's alright with you I'm gonna go with you to new York  
And if it's not alright with you, I'm STILL gonna go with you to New York, got it." joked the young doctor as Dave smiled  
sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks man-boy I feel kinda silly." he said walking over to the sink to splask water on his face.  
  
"Think nothin' of it. We've all been there." said Carter reassuringly.  
  
"Listen Carter-I appreciate the thought and all but I really do think it's not a good idea for you to come."  
  
"Dave come on-don't be a hero, we all need a helping hand now and then..."  
  
"Carter-I'm not kidding man. It's familly business you do NOT wanna get wrapped up in."  
  
"Dave-everyone has issues with their family. I think you're over reacting a little. What could be that bad about your familly?"  
  
Before he knew it and without thinking about what he was saying Dave took the bait.  
  
"You think you have issues man? You think these are standard issues? Believe me you have no idea what you're dealing  
with. My Father is Don Antonio Malucci. Does the name ring a bell? It should. Seeing he's been in and out of the papers  
for as long as I can remember. hmmm....lets' see, 1989-on trial for suspicion of conspiracy to murder. Then again in  
1994. And those are just the times he's been indicted. You wouldn't want to think of the real amount. Am I getting through  
to you Carter? My Father is the Head of the Mafia circuit in New York. He's a world famous gangster. I am the son  
of a Mob Don. Ya get it-or do I need to draw you a diagram?"  
  
Carter was stunned. He had thought Dave was kidding at first but now it sort of made sense. David Malucci- ANtonio Malucci.  
He'd never even thought about before. *Good God he's serious*.  
  
"Now Carter-thank you for your concern but if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."  
  
With those words Dave grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the lounge.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dave arrived in New york about 5 hours after leaving the Cook County. He reached the NY hospital at 1.00pm.  
  
He was directed to his Father's room-a private one of course, surrounded by a huge entourage of body guards.  
  
His mother was inside at her husband's bed side as was Dave's sister.  
  
Dave embraced the two of them as he looked down at the sleeping form in the bed. His father-once so powerful looking  
seemed a shadow of his former self. He picked up the chart by the bed. As he had suspected-it was brought on by  
his diabetic condition. Probably stress.   
  
"It's OK mama-he's gonna be OK" said Dave quietly as he placed his arms around his mother's shoulders.  
  
Maria-Dave's sister- looked up and said: "He can't go on like this. It was accident waiting to happen. Mama-it's too much  
for him; the business is too demanding for him in this condition. He has to get out Mama..."  
  
"Maria don't talk business. Stay out of it please." instructed her Mother as Maria got up angrilly and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'd better go follow her." said Dave taking one more loke at his father who was still sleeping. He turned to go before  
he heard his mother cry out to him.  
  
"David wait-I want to talk to you." she said. She signalled for the body guard to leave the room and beckoned Dave  
to come sit next to her.   
  
He did so as his mother took his hand.  
  
"David Malucci. After you left our house last night your father -he was very upset. He knows what you think of himself  
and his business-and he has always respected your choices....he has never asked for your help. BUt...I think he needs  
it now...this 'attack' I think it was caused by worry over the realisation that...that he can't handle it anymore. At least  
not alone. I don't know..."  
  
"Mama-what are you asking me?"  
  
"David...I am asking you to be here for your father. To...to do your part. Help him with his business. You know he won't  
abdicate and pass it on to just anyone. He'd die before that happened-I think today is proof of that.   
But....if he thought *you* would take over......"  
  
"MAMA-YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY ASKING ME TO BECOME'HEAD' OF THE FAMILLY?? Mama- I don't want to see Dad die  
like this and I'd do alot of things to stop that happening but I can't do that-I just can't...."  
  
"David-he's your father-he's your Familly. He respected your wishes to become a Doctor. He helped you do it. He 's  
always been a man who would do anything for his family. If you learn only one thing from you Father I hope it would be that.  
I know how you've always felt about this before-but David, things have changed..."  
  
"Mama-you;re going nuts-you're not thinking this through..."  
  
"I HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH. If you want your Father to work himself to death then go back to Chicago.  
But if for once-just once you want to give something back to your father, after all he has given you-then you'll do this. "  
  
Malucci said nothing. He just looked at the floor and said nothing.  
  
"Son...I beg of you."  
  
Dave stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. His Mother pulled out a rosary,  
knelt down and said a prayer. As she begged God to make him do it.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To be continued...  
  
Promise the next chapter will start to pick up a bit!! Please R&R, Baby Jen XX 


	4. Unchartered Territory

Part 3:  
=====================================================================================  
  
Dave pushed past the body guards posted outside his Father's room-feeling an irrepressable urge to get some fresh air.  
  
He stepped outside the main entrance of the Hospital and began to walk the streets. Ordinarily a  
potential heir to the Family business would not risk walking around unprotected-but it was a common known Fact   
that Don Malucci's son was a mere civilian, who had long since turned his back on his Father's business.  
  
*At least that was the plan* thought Malucci bitterly.   
  
To anyone else such a request upon a son form a mother might have shocked them to the core. But the truth was it was  
what Dave had feared all his life. Of course he had made his feeling clear. He had ebarked upon his own career.  
He had even been supported in his decision. But He knew he could never rest easy. He had always known somewhere  
within himself that one day this scenario would be presented before him-though he had tried to block it from his mind.  
An option no longer possible.   
  
He was the Don's only son. To pass on a Family business to anyone but family was unheard of in their circle. Of course  
his sister was not a candidate. In sicilian tradition-only a man of the Family blood line was to inherit such a business.   
To go against such tradition would not be respected choice amoung this circle. Such a move would render the family  
helpless. They would be robbed of all political and internal powers-and be left effectively with nothing. If Dave turned  
his back on them now he would only be delaying the inevitable.   
  
One day he would be expected to take over. Either now or after the death of his father. His mother spoke the truth-and  
that was why her words had hit him so strongly. She had presented before him his greatest fear-and his *destiny*.  
  
*There's no way out.* he thought miserably.  
  
Of course he could decline. But what would become of his Family? All assests were in his Father's name. If he was to die  
and Dave declined leadership those assets would be absorbed by other memebrs within the organisation-who in turn would  
then disband. His Mother and Sister would be left with nothing. This was the only life they had known. He would destroy  
the very fibre of their existance. He couldn't live with that.  
  
*But how can I live with what I KNOW goes on in this business? I would be defying the Law. I would be detaching  
myself form society once again-except this time irreversably so. I would be cutting off my links to the life  
I've tried to make for myself. I worked so hard to be a doctor-to save lives-to help people. And now? I would become  
a taker of lives. A destroyer of people. I CAN'T, I CAN'T-I know it's what I was born and raised to do but I can't...*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his pager. His Mother's cell phone number flashed on the screen.  
  
He realised that he had been walking quite a while and was quite far away form the hospital. Spotting  
a phonebooth he opened the door and began to dial the number.  
  
"Hello-David? DAVID-TELL ME THAT IS YOU, DEAR GOD!!"  
  
"Mama? What's wrong-is it Father?"  
  
"NO-YOUR SISTER, MARIA-OH MY GOD NO!!" his mother's voice gave way to sobs-as her body heaved  
and wretched.  
  
"MAMA-WHAT HAPPENED??" screamed Malucci his heart gripped with fear.  
  
"SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dave ran back to the hospital as fast as his legs could take him. He practically fell overhimself as he climbed the stairs  
to his Father's room in the ward.  
  
He met his Mother at the door. Body guards looked on their faces grim as Dave held his Mother tight to his heart.  
Meanwhile his Father remained on the bed oblivious to what was happening having not yet regained conscienceness.  
  
At that moment Roberto Demalia-the Don's conciliary stepped foward. Dave remembered him well. He had become  
conciliary-the most coveted advisory post to the don- when Dave was barely 10 years old.   
  
DeMalia beckoned to Dave to follow him. David released his mother from his embrace as she assumed  
a place at her husband's bed side.  
  
Dave and DeMaliaere escorted by body guards into a car just outside the Hospital. Within minutes Dave and DeMalia  
were driven back to the Family House. Once inside they made their way to Don Malucci's study where they took  
seats oppoite eachother. Through out this time-not a word had been uttered. It was just understood-you never  
talked business on unsecure territory. A fact Dave had been raised to know.  
  
DeMalia poured himself and Dave a drink of Whiskey before speaking quietly but surely to the young Doctor.  
  
"David-we recieved a call at the House about 60 minutes ago from a representative of The Gianini Family.   
It seems they are holding your sister hostage. She was taken form just outside the hospital when she left  
unescorted. They are planning to kill her unless the Don agrees to hand over Union and political control  
to them . They also want exclusive controls over the casinos-as well as 90% of the assests currently stored in the accounts.  
We're looking a total take over here. Such a thing has never been tried before as theoretically it would not be   
possible. One familly has never possessed enough 'weight' to make good such a demand.   
That's why they've made it personal. That's why they've taken Maria. They've been trying to set up the Don for some time now-  
but to no avail. This seems like the final act of a desperate organisation. This unchartered territory.They've hit us where it hurts."  
  
"No shit sherlock-so what's happening.?" fumed Dave finding it all so unbelievable yet so painfully real. So much had happened  
in such litle time. He had just seen Maria. Just been about to follow her. Why in God's name didn't he ignore  
his Mother and just follow her. Suddenly he realised DeMalia was speaking to him again.   
  
"David-think like your father would for a minute. They have gotten a civilian-a woman no less-a personal familly member   
involved. This is a great dishonour..."  
  
"Oh yeah-it's shit like this that gives organised crime a bad name!!" spat Dave with such heartfelt rage that  
his voice trembled as he spoke.  
  
"David try and reason..."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight!" spoke Dave slowly but with danger in his voice. "Your little 'business' is not the  
priority here-my sister's safety is. SO just give 'em what they want and..."  
  
"DAVID-surely you are not that ignorant! There is no way of ensuring that they would make good their word.  
I'm afraid that we can not agree to such an offer-it would mean the demise of the Family. We would lose everything..."  
  
"WHAT THE F**K GIVES YOU THE AUTHORITY TO GLOSS OVER MY SISTER AS THOUGH SHE MATTERS NOTHING!!  
YOU WILL NEGOTIATE, LIE CHEAT OR KILL IF YOU HAVE TO BUT YOU WILL GET HER BACK. I DON'T GIVE  
A SHIT ABOUT THE BUSINESS-SHE IS MY SISTER HER SAFETY IS WHAT MATTERS! "  
  
Dave's angry voice echoed within the halls as he said eerily quietly:  
  
"David-I know this is hard for you to accept-but there's very little real chance of getting her back We'd loses everything  
and probably all for nothing. I can not allow such a thing-I will not agree to it."  
  
"Who put *you* in charge- you miserable excuse for a human being." Dave said almost in whisper.  
  
"As concilary I am acting head of the Familly so long as the Don is incapicitated..."   
  
"Well not anymore you're not." spat out Malucci.   
  
Malucci shut his eyes realising the immense step he was about to take. The last few  
minutes felt like a blur-yet it was all so dangerously clear to him. He had no real choice.  
If he was to stand any chance of saving Maria this was the only way. There was no turning back.   
  
"From this moment on- I am acting Head of the Familly; I am Don David Malucci."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please R&R, Baby jen xx 


	5. Desperate Times

"You sad little lost boy. You really think YOU of all people can handle being head of the familly? " DeMalia snorted with contempt.  
  
"All I need to handle is rescuing my baby sister-and I'll thank you NOT to refer to your Don as a 'lost boy'. Fumed  
Dave as he turned and walked back into his father's hospital room.  
  
His mother looked up at her son with tearful eyes. Dave walked over to her and took her hand in his.  
  
It was at that moment that his father opened his eyes.   
  
The older man looked up -meeting the eyes of his one and only son. He tried to speak but the tube  
down his throat prevented him.  
  
Dave hastilly took his hand-and spoke softly.  
  
"Shh...Dad-don't try to speak. I'm with you now...I'm *with* you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dave decided not to tell his father about the situation with Maria-not unless he was forced to-for his Father's  
health was touch and go-and news of Maria could send him over the edge. He had instructed all his father's men  
to maintain this pretence for the ol' 'doctor''s sake-though De Malia was not in favour of the idea.  
  
As far as Dave's father was concerned, Dave had merely decided to head the familly because of his father's  
condition-and Maria was called away due to pressing college commitments. This was believeable  
as it was well known that Maria was dedicated to studying for her Law Degree. Dave's father remained  
at the Hospital with his wife and body guards keeping a desperate watch over him.  
  
DeMailia managed to convince Dave that merely giving into the Gianini Family's demands was not a sure way  
to secure Maria's safety. There was no guarentee that she would be released after the transaction had been  
carried out. While DeMalia's intentions where mainly selfish-Dave had to agree that he was right. He  
couldn't be sure that they'd let her go-he had to find her.  
  
The first thing Dave did was appoint a group of the familly's best men-known as the 'capo regimes'   
to investigate the situation with Maria. To try and locate her whereabouts and save her with force  
if necessary.  
  
Meanwhile De Malia-grudgingly- filled in for Dave all the details of the family's business conquests and deals.  
He explained that there had been tension between the Maluccis and the Gianinis for 4 years and that  
it was partly due to this stress that had proved material in bringing about his fathers ailing health.  
  
In Dave's mind he knew there had to be a traitor in the midst. It was the only way Maria could have been taken  
with such ease-somebody had to be working on the inside or it just wasn't pheasable. Somebody  
had to have assisted the Gianini Familly. The question was who?  
  
Thus-by investigating previous deals-he could determine who within the family might have had reason  
to want revenge. Perhaps someone who was taken advantage of in the past. If they could  
find the traitor perhaps they could find Maria.  
  
One thing was certain-time was of the essence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week passed and still nothing was found. Analysis of the Family business had been fruitless. It seemed  
that for such a crooked business-everyone was still getting a fair deal. Noone had cause for complain.  
  
Those that worked for the 'doctor' were well taken care off-and their loyalty to the old man was unquestionable.  
It was just too inconcievable that a member of the 'Familly' would have sold out to the Gianinis-let alone  
get the 'Doctor's' daughter involved. Most of them had been with the 'familly' for years. They had seeen her  
grow up. It just didn't fit.  
  
The CapoRegimes had no luck in finding Maria. The Gianinis had abandoned their residences and moved  
to an undisclosed location that they had been unable to determine. They had no leads-and most  
of their 'snitches' and 'spies' had been silenced...permanently.  
  
Finally a meeting meeting was called by Dave-he, De Malia and the 'Capo Regimes' would attend to finally  
form some plan of action.  
  
---------------------  
  
  
"Nothing? You bring me nothing after one whole week. Damnit-what is wrong with you men?" spat out an angry and frustrated  
Dave as he sat at the head of the table in his fathers den-surrounded by his father's men.  
  
"Don Malucci-you must understand-we can find no trace of you sister or the Gianini Family. And nobody would betray your Father.  
It is either a brilliant cover up by the Gianini Familly or we are barking up the wrong tree." replied one very earnest capo-regime by the name of   
Alfredo Faralli.  
  
"Well then you'd better get your asses into gear and find the right freaking tree!" screamed Dave as he banged his fist onto the table.  
  
"David..." began De Malia.  
  
"That's Don Malucci to you." glared Dave.  
  
"...surely you realise that there is more to this situation than meets the eye."  
  
"You have dark hair DeMalia." said Malucci looking back at the concilierie.  
  
DeMalia looked taken back by the odd comment.  
  
"Excuse me?" he remarked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry-I thought this was the part of the meeting where we all sat around stating the f*****g obvious!" yelled Dave beginning  
to clench his fists in frustration. "I KNOW THERE IS MORE TO THIS THAN MEETS THE EYE-THAT'S WHY I CALLED THIS MEETING.  
TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHERE THE HELL MY SISTER IS AND HOW TO GET HER BACK."  
  
Dave put his head in his hands and closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was useless-absolutely useless. He sure as hell couldn't  
go to the authorities-and there didn't seem to be a damn thing the 'Family' could do. He was at a loss. He was screwed. Royally screwed.  
  
Finaly he threw his hands up in sheer desperation and despair before speaking.  
  
"Follow the orders. The Gianini Familly want Union and political control, give it to them . They want exclusive controls over the casinos and  
90% of the assests give it to them. All I want is my little sister back." Dave said slowly.  
  
"David..."  
  
"God Damn you DeMalia if you call me that one more time you can consider yourself fired -do I make myself clear?" growled Dave.  
  
"Don Malucci." DeMalia said loudly with a hint of resentment. "Surely you are capable of understanding that merely following their  
orders would not assure that they would release Maria. Once they get what they want the Gianinis will kill her. So long as you withold  
it they have to keep her alive..."  
  
"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST?" screamed a frightned and desperate Dave. "THEY'VE GIVEN US ONLY TWO WEEKS TO  
DO AS THEY ASK OR THEY KILL HER. WE HAVE ONLY ONE WEEK LEFT AND WE GOT NOTHIN'! WHAT WOULD *YOU* DO..."  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
Dave was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"COME IN!" he yelled trying to calm himself down.  
  
One of the servants entered the room and spoke in a clear voice.  
  
"Excuse me Don Malucci-I Know you asked not to be disturbed but our body guards caught a man trying to approach the house.  
He is not of the Family. He is being held in the Den-he insists you know him. He says he is 'John Carter'."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
  
PLEASE R&R!! ;0) Baby Jen xx 


	6. Choices

Dave hastingly made his way to the Den where he saw an alarmed and confused Carter being'held' by two   
guards holding fire arms.  
  
"Carter-man, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dave-what the hell is going on!?" uttered a very shaken Carter.  
  
"Don Malucci-we found him loittering outside the premises-we were worried that he might be a spy sent by  
the Gianinis." spoke the taller of the two guards.  
  
"DON Malucci? What the..." exclaimed Carter before being cut off by the tightening of the grip on his arms by  
the other guard.  
  
"Vito, Docci let him go-he's a friend of mine-a good fella." sighed Malucci as the two guards did as instructed.  
  
Malucci motioned for them to leave the room- and inform DeMalia and the CapoRegimes that they'd   
reconvene in one hours time.  
  
Dave took a seatby the desk and gestured that Carter take one too. Finally Dave spoke.  
  
"Why did you come here, Carter? Are you outta your mind?"  
  
"Are YOU- 'DON' Malucci?"  
  
Dave said nothing but stared down at the table as Carter continued.  
  
"For crying out loud Dave-what does this mean-are you 'one of them'?" exclaimed Carter.  
  
"Carter I've always been one of them-I just never had anything to do with them. Till Now..." sighed Dave.  
  
"Dave-Dave, for crying out loud listen to yourself. First thing I know you're running off here with a family emergency  
-not so long after you tell me your part of a Mafia familly- the next I'm being held at gunpoint by the body guards  
of a Mafia DON? Aren't you a doctor? A REAL one? WHat..."  
  
"CARTER THEY KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!" shreiked Dave-his voice tainted with sheer fear.  
  
Carter's jaw dropped in alarm and confusion. He shook his head as though he were straightening out his mind.  
  
"Who?" he uttered beginning to faintly understand.  
  
"The Gianini Familly-you've probably read about them. They kidnapped my sister Maria one week ago  
outside the hospital where my father's staying. We have one week left. They want total control practically   
of the familly business or they wil kill her. But even then there's no knowing that they'll keep their word."  
  
Dave choked back a sob before continuing.  
  
"I had to save her-and the only way I could stand a chance was to assume control over the Family. Just until I  
find her-I swear. But we can't f*****g find her-we can't..."  
  
Suddenly Dave took a deep breath as the hard hitting realisation of it all really set in properly for the first time.  
  
" Oh God-how the f**k did I get into this? Why the f**k did this have to happen?" He uttered in a hauningly shrill  
voice.  
  
And finally the tears, the pain, the anxiety-that he'd fought all week to keep from truly surfacing came crashing down  
on him. His body racked with sobs and he ran to the waste basket before vomitting. Then crumpled and defeated he lay there in a ball   
on the floor-as Carter sat near him trying to comfort Dave in his hour of need. There were so many  
questions spinning around in carter's own head about all of this-but right now Dave needed comfort.  
He needed support. He needed a friend.   
  
He needed....a miracle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Dave realised he couldn't possibly deal with the situation anymore tonight. And, on Carter's advice, dismissed  
the meeting with DEMalia and the Caporegimes until the morning.  
  
The two men sat in the den sipping cofee in silence.   
  
Suddenly the door bell rang.  
  
DeMalia was escorted into the den by a guard who then waited outside the door.  
  
"Don Malucci, I have news of a private nature?" said DeMalia-indicati9ng that Carter's presence   
was inappropriate.  
  
"This man is my friend-he can be trusted.." said Dave earnestly.  
  
DeMalia frowned showing his distaste but nevertheless continued.  
  
"I recieved a call from a Gianini representative. They have recieved word tht you are acting  
head of the Malucci Family. As such they instruct that YOU should meet them-alone and unarmed, in  
a location of their choice, to discuss the transaction arrangements. You would meet them  
at the corner of 54th and 6th, you would then be driven to an undisclosed location. This  
is to take place tomorrow at 8.00pm. Precisely 6 days early to the initial deadline.  
I should warn you of the dangherof such a disadvantageous situation. And remind you that they   
could very well kill you AND your sister even if you do follow their instructions. I..."  
  
"Tell them I'll do it." interrupted Dave.  
  
"Don Malu..."  
  
"I'll do it. Confirm the details with them and make any necessary arrangements."  
  
"As you wish." replied a reluctant DeMalia before leaving the room.  
  
"Dave..." began Carter.  
  
"No Carter-I'm doing this. " interrupted Dave. He put his hands together and said.  
  
"I have no other choice."   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued. Please R&R, baby jen. XX  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. The Clock is ticking

The arrangements were made. DeMalia and two very trusted Capo Regimes would personally escort Dave  
to the designated meting area at 54th and 6th. He would then be collected -alone and unarmed by a Gianini  
representative and concilieri. They would discuss the 'deal' and subsequently Dave was to telephone DeMalia  
from the Gianini's location to order the various transcations take place-AFTER ensuring Maria was still alive and  
well.  
  
The question burning on everyone's minds-though it went unspoken- was the very likely fact that it could be a trap.  
  
After Dave carried out his orders-what was to stop the Gianinis from silencing him...permanently?  
  
Dave was all too aware of this-but as he saw it; there was no other choice if he was ever to see Maria again.  
  
It was decided that it was too dangerous for Carter to remain on the Family premises-  
plus he was due back at the hospital in two days. Thus Dave and his body guards drove   
him to the airport the following morning-precisely 12 hours before the meeting was due to take place.  
  
As they reached the Gate Carter turned around and gave Dave a friendly supporting hug.  
  
"I don't feel right about leaving." he said. "I mean-I know we've had our differences in the past, but...you know...."  
  
"Yeah man, I know." Dave assured him flashing his trade mark slow burn grin-for the first time in over a week.  
  
Carter nodded-reciprocating the smile. Then he frowned.  
  
"Dave-what if..."  
  
"Don't go there." Dave cut him off promptly.  
  
Carter understood. The two men shook hands before they were startled by an announcement.  
  
*FLIGHT 414 TO CHICAGO HAS BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO MECHANICAL FAULT WITH THE AIRCRAFT.  
THE NEXT FLIGHT AVAILAIBLE WILL DEPART TOMORROW at 7.00pm.*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Rather than wait until tomorrow-Dave insisted that Carter leave as soon as possible for safety reasons.  
Their ground no longer seemed secure-and if the Gianinis had taken Maria they would stop at nothing.  
  
Instead Carter was to be driven to an airport in the next town-where he would board the 4.00pm flight  
to chicago the same day. It would also get him back to work in time.  
  
Naturally-in true italian style-Carter had to join the Family for an early lunch before leaving-so he returned to  
the house with Dave. It seemed even in times of crisis-good food was "quite simply a necessity not  
to be compromised. " in the words or Dave's Mother.  
  
While eating a home cooked Pasta Zitti Dave soke to Carter.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet DeMalia at his house to be prepped for tonight. I was gonna use the mercedes  
coz it's windows aren't just balcked off they're bullet proof. I'd feel safer if you used in instead to get  
to the airport." Dave said earnestly.  
  
"Dave-aren't you being a little over protective?" Carter joked.  
  
"Carter, I know what I'm talking about. A childhood in this family has taught me alot of things  
I'd rather not jnow. Just do me a favour and use it. I have enough things on my mind without  
worrying about you getting home in tact too." Dave signed in a sad and tired voice.  
  
Carter studied the younger man, and not wanting to add to his concerns he accepted.  
  
An hour later Carter's bag was loaded into a big black vehicle refered to as 'the safe car' and   
the two men made their good byes a second time.   
  
Dave stood at the window of his Den watching the 'safe' car pull out of the drive way.   
  
He watched as it pulled up to the gate at the end of the long winding drive.  
  
And he watched ... as the car exploded. 


	8. Betrayal

A shrill cry escaped Dave's lips as he ran to the front door of the enormous house.   
  
His heart beat against his rib cage like a drum as he pulled the door open and ran at full force through it.  
  
Before he knew it he was on the floor. He ran into someone.  
  
"D-Dave?"   
  
He heard the familiar voice and turned around to see he was sprawled out on the ground beside Carter.  
  
He wasn't dead.  
  
"CARTER-you..."  
  
The two men embraced before either could speak. Sheer relief-coupled with terror- ran through their veins as they   
remained on the floor beside eachothere-too shaken to move yet.  
  
"I-I didn't feel right about leaving so I...then I guess your driver was taking the car back to the garage or something...  
W-what's wrong?" Said Carter in a shaken voice upon seeing the expression on Dave's face.  
  
"That was meant for me." He said simply.  
  
He shut his eyes and swallowed.  
  
"This was the car that escorted DeMalia to his house last night. It was sent back to collect me. I was supposed  
to meet at DeMal..."  
  
He frowned and a voice of hatred escaped his lips as he seethingly said the words.  
  
"De Malia."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The order was given within minutes.  
  
20 minutes later a faithful capo-regime called Vito Vincenche - that Dave knew could be trusted  
- drove to DeMalia's house.  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion . The door was answered by DeMalia's body guard. Vito  
fired one shot to the head with the silencer he carried in his hand.  
  
He went into the house. Opened the door to DeMalia's study.  
  
And before he knew what hit him, DeMalia too was silenced...permenantly.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dave had known what had transpired almost immediately. DeMalia was desperate to stop   
the Family business from being given over to the Gianinis. Even if it meant silencing Dave.  
  
With Dave out of the picture DeMalia would have been next in line for assuming head position.  
  
But now DeMalia was out of the picture. And Dave had blood on his hands.  
  
It was not that he took the decision lightly. Dave knew full well what he had ordered. But as Dave saw  
it, he had had no choice. So long as Demalia was alive -he posed a threat to Dave and his family.  
And so he had had to be eliminated. It couldn't be helped.  
  
To Dave's horror he found himself uttering a phrase that he had often heard his father use in such  
situations-upon ordering the silencing of another.  
  
*It's not personal...it's stricly business.*  
  
The realisation finaly set in. He killed DeMalia-as sure as if he had pulled the trigger himself.  
It was his order. Like his father before him. He had become a killer.  
  
With that thought in mind-Dave vomitted.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In light of recent events-all arrangements made for that night were rechecked-and then chencked again. Anything in which  
DeMalia had had a controlling hand was inspected thouroughly-including the car that was to transport Dave   
to meet the Gianinis.  
  
Rather than risk any more chances, Dave decided Carter should remain at the house until after tonight.  
  
Dave had merely told carter that 'DeMalia's services had been terminated.' And Carter had been too afraid to  
question exactly what that meant. The mutual silence suited them both. In times like these, ignorance was bliss.  
  
At 7.30, Dave and Vito the CapoRegime set off for 54th and 6thm, as Dave left behind him a part of himself.   
  
Forever.  
------------------------------------  
  
TBC. 


	9. Twist of fate

Three days later was the funeral of Don Antonio Malucci.  
  
All associates of the family were there to pay their respects.   
  
Maria did not attend. Last Dave heard she had left the country-a richer woman. But a lesser person  
all the same. Still...part of him would always miss his baby sister.  
  
That very night, Dave found himself standing over the grave of his departed father. And then he began to speak.  
  
  
"You know...when I was...younger, I always imagined this day. What it might be like. What I'd be like.  
See that's the thing about having a Mob member for a father...you don't just fear death-you expect it...  
I was always so worried I'd come home from school and find out you'd been...well, I guess you're  
never really prepared for something like this. That's all."  
  
He paused and sat down on the grass in front of the grave.  
  
"I spent so many years hating you for what you put me through. For what you put everybody through.  
And now...I dont' ...*hate* you, I pity you. I guess, I feel the same about Maria. "  
  
He winced in emotional pain at the mere mention of his sister.  
  
"You know...all I wanna do is put this behind me. All of it. Mama says that I can't...that it's my destiny,  
that it's who I am...she says that I can't keep running from my fate. That I should rebuild the empire...  
that*I* should be the type of *doctor* I was always supposed to be. Your kind...I guess she doesn't  
really know me at all. Like you never did. "  
  
He paused.  
  
"Forget it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired..  
of it all... It's over now anyway. . .Good bye Dad. "  
  
  
--------------------------  
Epilogue:   
--------------------------  
  
[CHICAGO: Three weeks later... ]  
  
  
Dave sat-crest fallen and defeated on the dumpster outside the ER. He was aproached by an aprehensive  
Jing-Mei.  
  
"Weaver change her mind yet?"  
  
Dave looked up and faintly smiled.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She will." she tried to smile assuringly. "She's just mad at you."  
  
"She's always mad at me. This is...different." he replied faintly before adding. "I should have seen it."  
  
"I didn't even look at the X-ray Dave..."  
  
"Because I told you it was clear." He interrupted. "I just wanted to help him. All I ever wanted to do...was help  
people. Maybe...maybe I wasn't meant for this. "  
  
He looked pensive for about a moment before she asked him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked earnestly.  
  
He put his hands together as if coming to some revelation.  
  
"...I'm gonna be the doctor." he said as he stood up.  
  
He did not re-enter the ER. Instead he walked away and was never seen in Chicago again.  
  
Meanwhile Carter had stepped outside to take a breath of fresh air when he heard Deb and Dave  
speaking.  
  
Carter had inadvertently heard the last part of Dave and Jing Mei's conversation. And he could  
not help but notice one detail. Dave had not said that he would be A doctor.   
  
He had said...THE 'doctor'.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
------------------------------------ 


	10. The Doctor

That same morning Carter pulled into work-his mind swimming with confusion.  
  
Last night-seeing Susan with another man. He had felt nothing. More than nothing-he'd felt relief.  
  
He'd almost made a terrible mistake-just like he had all those years before when he'd almost kissed her.  
And just like those years before-fate had stepped in and lent a hand-showing him the truth.  
  
He loved Susan...like a big sister. Not a lover.   
  
But seeing Abby with Luka? Relief was the last thing he could have felt.   
  
It had angered him. Upset him-it pained him. In truth it broke his heart to see her in his arms.  
It was more than petty jealousy-it was the deep felt anguish and despair only felt by the broken hearted.  
  
He didn't just have feelings for her. It was more than frienship-more than chemistry. It was love.  
  
He loved her. It hurt so much-it could only be love. But did he love her enough to risk being hurt again?  
  
He was fed up of thinking about it. He decided he'd take a few days break from the subject. To clear  
his head-and get some perspective. Maybe he was overthinking the whole situation.  
  
"Hey Carter!" his thoughts were interrupted by Haleh as he walked in the entrance to the admit desk.  
  
"Yeah Haleh?"  
  
"Weaver says for you to discharge the head lack guy in 4."  
  
"Whatever-why can't she do it?"  
  
"She's trying to find somebody to fill Abby's place on the nursin' staff."  
  
"What-why, she back at med school?"  
  
"Na-ah, she leavin' for Florida this morning. Gettin' the train at 11.00, just called in a little while ago."  
  
"Wah? What-why? no-oh my God-Oh my GOD-i...i gotta go."  
  
"You what? You just got here!"  
  
"I'm sorry I gotta go."  
  
Carter jumped into his car and raced as fast as he could tpo the Chicago Train station. He looked at his watch,  
The train was at 11.00. He had only 5 minutes.  
  
*She can't move to Florida-she can't . Oh my God I can't lose her now. How could I have been so  
stubborn? How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I just listen to her. Damnit-I won't let her go.*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally carter pulled into the station parking lot. 5 minutes left.   
  
Carter ran as fast as his legs would take him-until he saw her standing at the side of the platform about to board  
the train.  
  
"ABBY!" he yelled. "ABBY! WAIT!"  
  
Abby turned around shocked to see a gasping and worn out Carter standing bvefore her.  
  
"Carter-what are you doing here?" she said almost indignantly.  
  
"Abby-wait please, don't go- I don't want you to go." Carter said as he clutched her hands desperately by the  
side of the platform.  
  
"Carter it seems to me you don't know what the hell you want..." said Abby attempting to slip away.  
  
"You're wrong-I want you." Carter   
  
"Carter I don't have time for this..."  
  
"Abby- listen to me." Carter said as he looked into her eyes-feeling for the first time in ages a feeling  
of utter clarity and certainty."  
  
"Abby- I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You...you complete me.  
When I was lost in a hell of drugs and depression-YOU lifted me out. You were with me every step of the way.  
You never gave up on me-you were my angel. And I love you. "  
  
"Carter you don't love me-you love the *idea* of me maybe but you don't love *me*..."  
  
"Yes I do. I love you."   
  
He held her hands softly as he smiled-speaking directly to her heart.  
  
"I love the way you hate getting up in the mornings. The way you scratch the back of your  
head when you're nervous. I love how you love dead flowers. I love the way you laugh.   
I love the way you gobble down hot fudge sundaes!!I love that you're so complicated.  
I love the way you carry yourself. With beauty and grace. I love the way you are. I love you."  
  
She stood unable to speak. He had caught her so helplessly off guard that she was stunnned.  
Just yesterday he had practically accused her of the whole business with Luka saying he  
didn't want this-and now here he was at a train station professing his *love* for her.  
  
As if reading her mind he said quickly:   
  
"I don't care about Luka-I don't care about Susan-the only thing that matters to me is that you get off this  
platform and come home with me. If I lost you I wouldn't just be losing my best friend-I'd be losing  
the love of my life. Do you hear me? I won't walk away from this. I won't lose you. If you love me  
you'll stay. "  
  
He put his hands and cupped her face looking into her warm brown eyes-that were now tearful.  
  
"Abby-do you love me?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
To be continued....  
  
  
Well folks-what say you? Does she love him??? 


End file.
